Para Sempre
by RodrigoVP
Summary: Um dia, os digiescolhidos vão num restorã do digmundo, e Yolei faz Davis perceber que sua obsessão pela Kari é inútil.Depois algumas coisas começam a rolar entre os dois.Miyasuke
1. O começo

**Para Sempre**

Parte 1-O começo

Os 5 digiescolhidos estavam comendo num restaurante do Digimundo com os digimons deles, eles estavam numa reunião com eles, só que eles não tinham visto (os digimons e seus parceiros) um casal do mês.

"Hey! Eu estava pegando aquilo!" Yolei disse à Davis, e ambos riram.

"Agora, cada um de nós pode ter metade." Davis falou para ela, dando-lhe a metade do sanduíche, enquanto Kari, TK, e Cody olharam para eles em espanto.

Rapidamente, Cody olhou para seu relógio e diz: "Oh não! São 4: 50pm! Eu vou chegar tarde no Kendo, embora eu não esteja com pressa! Tchau Armadilomon! Legal ver você de novo! Cody diz saudando-o "Tchau pra todos também e se cuidem." Diz ele dando tchau para Armadilomon, os digimons e seus parceiros.

"Você disse 4: 50pm?"TK e Kari disseram em uníssono. Cody acenou com a cabeça e em seguida correu imediatamente. TK e Kari olharam um ao outro: "Nós vamos chegar tarde!" Kari exclamou. "Sim, e os ingressos do cinema vão acabar! Vamos!" TK diz, abraçando Patamon enquanto Kari abraçou Tailmon, e TK agarrou a mão de Kari e eles retiraram-se. Yolei e os digimons suavam em gotas. "Davis?" Ele olhou furioso. "Porque TK e Kari correm juntos?"

Yolei olhou em volta de Davis: "Você está certo, você quer saber?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu sei." Ele diz tranqüilamente, olhando para seus sapatos.

"Você está bem?" Veemon perguntou.

"Sim, você não parece bem." Tailmon diz.

"Eu estou BEM! DEIXE-ME SOZINHO!" Davis berrou, e com isso, ele se torceu em um sofá na área de espera, colocando sua cabeça em cima de seus joelhos. "Como eles podem me abandonar desse jeito, especialmente eu?" Davis pensou furiosmente. Yolei suspirou: "Vá com os garotos. Eu estou certa que vocês todos têm um lugar para estar. Bem, vejo vocês garotos na próxima semana." Ela diz, e com isto, os digimons disseram tchau para Davis e Yolei, Tailmon, Veemon e Patamon de uma só vez, Armadilomon e Hawkmon de outra vez.

"Davis estava pertubado quando TK e Kari foram embora. Eu queria saber porquê?" Veemon pensou, conversando alto.

"É alguma coisa sobre Kari, lembra o que eu disse pra você antes? Garotas humanas podem fazer isso para garotos humanos. Patamon diz, enquanto Tailmon suspirou e andou com ele.

Enquanto isso

"Hey Tomamon! Eu pagarei agora!" Yolei diz, pegando alguns digi-dólares. "Eu não posso acreditar, eles estão todos me fazendo pagar isso. Eu já tenho que pagar a maior parte da comida no mundo real." Yolei murmurou.

"Obrigado! Bem, você está livre para partir agora, a não ser que tenha gostado daqui." Tomamon diz. Tomamon começa à limpar, quando repentinamente, um estrondoso BAM foi ouvido. Cada um olhou para cima, incluindo Davis. Era um bando de trinta ou quarenta Cookiemons, Tomamon depressa recebeu eles e começa a atender suas ordens enquanto Tomimon serviu chá para eles. olhando como Tomamon e Tomimon estava ocupados, ela começa à pilha de louças sujas na mesa, ela estava colocando elas dentro de uma caixa de plástico.

"Obrigado." Diz Tomamon para Yolei já que ela (Tomamon) passou, praticamente voando em direção à cozinha. "Eu tenho poder, tão bem, além disso, em consequência de que limpei em cima da mesa, em seguida lavei a louça." Yolei pensa suspirando.


	2. O meio

**Para Sempre**

Parte 2-O meio

"Ah! Terminamos!" Yolei diz contente. Tomamon e Tomimon finalmente terminaram de servir o Cookiemons, em seguida os Flymons, em seguida os Flowmons e em seguida limparam tudo em tempo recorde. Yolei carregou uma bolsa com deliciosos biscoitos em agradecimento de Tomamon e Tomimon, justamente quando ela estava andando para ir embora, ela fez idéia, Davis estava calmo no lugar.

"Davis?" Ela diz gentilmente. "Você pode acordar agora, são quase oito horas, é hora de nós voltarmos, é quase nove horas no outro mundo." Ela cutucou ele, ele se contorceu, mas ele não mostrou qualquer sinal de que tinha a intenção de se mexer ou ir pra casa. Ela gentilmente deu uma pancadinha em sua cabeça, e ele empurrou com força a mão dela para longe. "Me deixe sozinho." Ele diz, aborrecido agora. "Davis, por favor, eu estou preocupada com você. Você quer que a June saiba sobre isso?" Yolei diz. Ele não se move.

Yolei estava tentando estrangular ele, mas antes, ela mesma explodiu:

"EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ! PORQUE NÃO CONSEGUE ACEITAR O FATO DE QUE A KARI GOSTA DO TK! DESDE O DIA QUE CADA UM DE NÓS SABEMOS UM DO OUTRO, NÓS TODOS SABEMOS DE TAL MODO QUE TK E KARI ESTÃO OU ESTAVAM TENDO UM RELACIONAMENTO! ELES TIVERAM CONFIANÇA! POR QUE NÃO PODE POR ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA! POR QUE NÃO VÊ ISSO? KARI GOSTA DO TK E NÃO DE VOCÊ! OLHE PARA MIM, OLHE COMO EU PERCO! PRIMEIRO: ISTO ESTAVA COM ESSES GRUPOS DE MENINOS, QUE NEM MESMO SABEM QUE EU EXISTO, DEPOIS RECONHECEM, QUE FUI PARA LONGE, MAS ISTO ESTÁ BEM, DESDE ENTÃO EU TENHO SIDO UMA ESTÚPIDA INSIGNIFICANTE EM ME REPRIMIR COM ELES. ENQUANTO ISTO ESTAVA COM IZZY, IZZY! Yolei começou a chorar e soluçar, por um minuto, eles estavam em silêncio, assim estavam Tomamon e Tomimon. Yolei começou à correr para fora. Davis estava aflito, balançando a cabeça, ele corre atrás de Yolei. "Yolei, espere aí!" Ele chama por ela. Ela parou, olhando em volta, esperando Davis chegar, e quando ele chega, ela começa a andar novamente.

"Yolei, o que era isso sobre o Izzy?" Davis perguntou lembrando que Yolei estava muito amiga de Izzy, mas depois quando ele entrou para a universidade este ano, eles começaram à ter caminhos diferentes, e desde que Izzy começou a namorar com Mimi, yolei ficou muito quieta e menos falativa.

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Yolei.

"Eu tenho feito um grande engano da minha vida, estando apaixonada por Izzy. Eu realizei isto durante o Verão, mas depois, era tarde demais, tarde demais para curar qualquer coisa. Mimi me disse que estava apaixonada por Izzy, e Izzy sentia o mesmo por ela. Eu, eu não ousei interferir, como você, eu entendi que isso era o melhor para eles, EU ME RECUSEI A SER EGOÍSTA! Me desculpe Davis." Diz Yolei, chorando mais fortemente, ela se abaixa sentando na grama.

"Isto era um engano, eu não devo ter que interferir, Yolei, você está certa, porque isso tem que acabar. Mas, de qualquer modo, eu parei a mim mesmo. Agora eu voltei, eu, Davis Motomiya, vou agir, não, eu não vou agir, eu vou viver com isso e mostrar que posso viver com ou sem Kari!" Ele olhou Yolei, suspirou e deu-lhe um grande abraço. "Está tudo bem Yolei. Obrigado, obrigado por ter livrado a minha cabeça e me esperado." Diz ele.

"Verdade?" Pergunta Yolei, olhando para ele. "Verdade." ele diz abraçando-a firmemente mas suavememte, enquanto usando suas mãos, limpou uma lágrima do rosto dela. "Venha! Vamos para casa!" Yolei acenou. Eles não notaram que os digimons os observavam.

Um flash de luz, e eles estavam de volta a sala de informática da escola.

"Me desculpe de novo, Davis." Yolei diz enquanto foi para o banheiro feminino, e Davis foi para o banheiro masculino, ambos olhando-se superiores. "Está tudo bem Yolei, eu acho que eu estou arrependido também, por agir daquele jeito." Ele diz balançando sua cabeça. Yolei põe sua mão no ombro dele, ele olha para ela. "É legal saber que alguém se importa comigo." Ela diz sorrindo. Davis colocou sua língua para fora, ambos riram deles mesmos e começaram a andar. Davis se pôs presente com um bom garoto e se ofereceu para levar Yolei até a casa dela. A mão de Yolei se movimentou como se estivesse tudo bem. "Eu sou uma grande garota você sabe, eu não preciso que alguém me leva pra casa." Ela diz, rindo agora.

Davis faz uma careta. "Tchau! E eu lembrarei de te comprar algumas roupas novas."

"DAVIS! CALE A BOCA!"

"Oooh! Estamos procurando briga entre nós? Bem, eu talvez acabe parando na casa do Izzy ou da Mimi mais tarde."

"DAVIS! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!" Com isso, ela começou à perseguí-lo pelo quarteirão, até o parque, e ela caiu em uma poça (tinha chovido mais cedo naquele dia).

"Ugh!" Yolei diz olhando para suas roupas. Davis riu em voz alta nesse momento.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Não olhando Yolei que estava pronta pra atacar,

ele foi empurrado para dentro da lama com ela. "YOLEI!" E ele rolaram até o ponto mais alto do parque e começaram a fazer cócegas um no outro.

Enquanto isso

"Hey, o que foi aquilo?" TK diz, já que andou pelo parque. Em seguida, ele escutou isso de novo, entretanto, ele não estava enganado, alguém estava rindo, sua cabeça ou a dela devem estar meio confusas." (-) "Parece a voz da Yolei." TK disse para ele mesmo, e ele andou seguindo a voz. "Hey! O que estão fazendo?" TK diz, não acreditando no que seus olhos viram. Lá estava Davis, em cima de Yolei, fazendo cócegas nela, os dois dentro da lama.

Davis e Yolei olharam ao redor do parque e viram TK. Davis e Yolei ruborizaram-se, Davis levantou e ajudou Yolei.

"TK, não é o que você está pensando." Yolei disse.

"Sim, claro." TK diz, com um sorriso em sua cara, ele começou a andar para sua casa. "Tchau!" Ele diz, acenando.

"Viu só o que você fez!" Yolei diz, apontando seu dedo para Davis.

"Hey! Não fui eu que comecei com tudo isso. Você e as suas cenas começaram primeiro." Davis atirou de volta e ambos começaram a rir. "Oh, tudo que Davis, eu tenho que ir pra casa antes que a minha mãe entre em pânico e berre comigo por ter chegado tarde, eu estava crendo estar em casa às 7 hoje! Mas em seguida, meu toque de recolher foi ás 9:30 pm, assim, se eu correr, eu talvez seja capaz de acalmar ela. Tchau Davis!" E ela corre imediatamente. Davis acenou devolta para ela e pensou: "Droga, vou chegar tarde também!" E ele começou a correr pra casa. "Que ótimo, meu toque de recolher é 9:45pm."


	3. O caso

**Para sempre**

Parte 3- O caso

CFCNJ é uma coisa que eu inventei, é a Competição de Futebol do Colégio Nacional do Japão, isso acontece em Tókio todo o ano.

"Yolei!Ugh!Olhe para você!" Minato (irmã de Yolei) gritou quando Yolei veio até a porta, com lama e tudo. Sra. Inoue olhou para ela e ofegou: "Pro banheiro Yolei!" Ela diz.

"Eu sei, eu estou imunda!" Yolei diz, tirando o escesso de lama envolta de sua calça e sua camiseta, atirando um pouco de lama para Minato. "Uuugghhh!Yolei!" Minato resmungou.

"YOLEI! PRO BANHEIRO!" Sra. Inoue disse rígidamente, ainda que seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

"Eu darei algumas roupas pra você." Makiko (outra irmão de Yolei) disse rindo dela.

"Obrigado." Yolei disse indo para o banheiro, cuidadosamente não levando nenhuma lama atrás.

Enquanto isso

"MINHA NOSSA!" Gritou June que tinha acabado de abrir a porta da casa dos Motomiya. Ela estava tendo a mesma reação que Minato, quando viu Davis.

"CALA A BOCA!" Disse Davis que correu para o banheiro.

Mais tarde

"Yolei! Makiko!Jantar!" Sra. Inoue berrou.

"Ah!" Yolei pensou, deitando na cama. "Hoje só vão ter meninas em casa, sem pai, sem irmão aborrecedor." Ela sorriu contente, levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

"Huummm, eu adoro curry!"

Depois de todos terem comido, Yolei e Davis foram pros seus quartos, Yolei dormiu, mas Davis, estava sem um pingo de sono.

"Ai meu deus! Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela? Será que eu estou... Não não não!"

Depois disso, Davis fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava dormindo.

Bom pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic romântica, espero que estejam gostando.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. O beijo

Oi pessoal, aqui vai o quarto e último capítulo de minha fic miyasuke (Miyako e Daisuke).

Curtam e deixem reviews.

**Para Sempre**

Parte 4-O beijo

Na manhã seguinte, Davis estava muito cansado porque não tinha dormido quase nada.

"Bom dia!" Disse sua irmã June que estava preparando o café da manhã.

"Bom dia." Disse Davis bocejando.

"E então, se divertiu com a Yolei ontem?" Perguntou com um risinho no rosto.

"O que! Como você ficou sabendo!"

"O TK ligou pra você hoje cedo, mas você ainda tava dormindo, então ele me contou que viu você e ela no parque."

"Aquele TK! Ele vai ver só! Tá, mas aquilo foi só brincadeira, não aconteceu nada de mais." Diz tentando disfarçar.

"Tá, sei hihi!"

"Tá bom, mas se eu te contar você promete guardar segredo?"

"Prometo."

"É que eu...eu...eu estou apaixonado pela Yolei!"

"O que!."

"Ssssshhhhh! Fica quieta!"

"Mas eu achei que você gostava da Kari."

"Eu gostava, mas percebi que já que ela gosta do TK, não adianta continuar tendo esperanças, a Yolei que fez eu perceber isso."

"E você já se declarou?"

"Claro que não!"

"Cara, você tem que falar pra ela o que sente."

"Você tem razão, mas eu não sei se vou ter coragem."

"Mas você não tem medo de quase nada."

"E sei, mas agora é diferente!"

"Eu só sei que se você não falar pra ela, vai ficar com isso na cabeça o resto da vida."

"E se ela disser que não, eu também vou ficar com isso na cabeça o resto da vida!"

"Apenas diga pra ela o que sente, mesmo se ela disser que não, vocês vão continuar amigos!"

"Então tá, hoje eu me declaro pra ela."

"Ah! Meu irmãozinho tá amadurecendo!" Diz passando a mão na cabeça dele.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir pra escola, tchau!"

"Tchau, e boa sorte pra impressionar a Yolei!

"Cala a boca!"

Depois da aula

Yolei estava na sala de informática, usando o computador quando Davis aparece.

"Yolei, eu posso falar com você um minuto?" Pergunta inseguro.

"Sim, o que é?"

"Bom sabe é que...Desde o que aconteceu ontem, eu, eu, eu..."

"Você o que?"

Mal eles sabiam, que Kari, TK e Cody estavam vendo tudo pela janela da sala de informática.

"O que será que eles estão conversando?" Pergunta TK.

"Deve ser algo importante." Diz Kari.

"A gente devia mesmo estar aqui? Se eles descobrirem a gente vão ficar muito zangados!" Diz Cody.

"Calma, e só uma espiadinha." Diz TK.

Voltando à Davis e Yolei...

"Fala logo Davis!" Diz Yolei irritada.

"É que, desde o que aconteceu ontem, eu percebi que sinto algo muito especial por você." Diz Davis.

"Eu não estou entendo Davis!"

"Então acho que isso vai fazer você entender melhor."

Davis pega o rosto de Yolei leva até o dele e eles se beijam, um beijo longo, caloroso e apaixonante.

Kari e os outros ficam pasmos com o que acabam de ver.

"Davis eu..." Diz Yolei recuperando o fôlego.

"Entendeu agora? Eu te amo Yolei, com toda a minha alma!" Diz Davis quase gritando.

"Eu também te amo!"

"Ama?"

"Amo, desde o que aconteceu no parque, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você!"

"Ah Yolei!"

Ele dá outro beijo nela, eles se abraçam, pretendem sair da sala de mãos dadas mas quando eles abrem a porta, lá estão Kari TK e Cody.

"O que fazem aí!" Disseram Davis e Yolei ao mesmo.

"Nada não a gente só tava passando e..." Disse Kari.

"E a gente tropeçou sabe como é que é né?" Disse TK disfarçando.

"Bem, nós já vamos! Tchau!" Disse Cody.

"Nós também, Tchau!" Disseram Kari e TK em uníssono.

Então eles vão embora.

"Vamos também?" Perguntou Davis.

"Claro!" Respondeu Yol,ei toda feliz.

Então eles dão as mãos e vão embora.

_Fim_

Bem gente, esse é o fim, deixem um review dizendo o que acharam.


End file.
